


You can reach out

by quietnight



Series: Maskfic Art [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, The Best of All Possible Sams, millions of fans wearing Sam shirts chanting "Sam Sam Sam", while the Blue Angels fly a tribute over the stadium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: The papers. With drawings. Hands. Hands for words. Sam pushes them forward. Slow.Thumbs up for good. He didn’t ask but the thumb goes up anyway. Thumbs up for more words. Focus. Head hurts. Throat hurts. Coughing can’t open teeth the cough goes straight through. Focus for the new words.He laughs. “Yeah, thumbs up, right back atcha. Okay, so, I’m gonna stay right here. You can reach out and get those. It’s written, uh, it’s written what they mean, so if you look at the sign, then show me the paper, I can tell you what it means.”





	You can reach out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [despite the threatening sky and shuddering earth (they remained)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823671) by [praximeter (Zimario)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimario/pseuds/praximeter). 



  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/31056403198/in/dateposted-public/)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you prax for writing a Sam Wilson who 100% embodies the spirit of para-rescue. Have another quote: 
> 
> “I’m not,” Sam said flatly. “I’m staying. I’m not leaving him here in this fucking building by himself.”
> 
> Abruptly, Steve remembered: pararescue. Sam had done that—run headlong into a combat zone, or flown in, to help an injured airman, civilians, whoever needed it. 
> 
> “You’re a good man.” Steve folded his forearms over one another, leaned against the island countertop. “I know this isn’t what you signed up for.”
> 
> “We passed that point a long-ass time ago, Cap,” Sam retorted. “I’m more concerned about the fact that this isn’t what _he_ signed up for.”
> 
> NOW GO READ IT WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR


End file.
